Zero Risk Security
Zero Risk Security, Inc. was one of the three major PFs operating in the Angola-Zaire border region in 1984, the other two being Rogue Coyote and Contract Forces of Africa. Background Zero Risk Security was based out of South Africa with headquarters in Johannesburg. A lot of their work involved corporate security for South African companies, a good number of their operators were retired South African military. Their company sent operators to conflict regions around the world, not just Africa.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller (tape): Zero Risk Security aren't as hardcore a military outfit compared to the other two PFs in this region. Their company sends operators to conflict regions around the world, not just Africa. They have decades of combined experience. They're also based out of South Africa. Their headquarters is in Johannesburg. A lot of their work involves corporate security for South African companies, but a good number of their operators are retired South African military. So don't mistake them for a bunch of security guards.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: That's a "security guard" with Zero Risk Security. They like to call themselves a "security company," but their ranks are made up of former South African military. When you look at what they're doing, I can think of a much more appropriate word for these guys - mercenaries. History Zero Risk Security were known to operate in the Lufwa Valley region. They were guarding Code Talker's mansion and they were a part of Cipher's yellowcake convoy. One of their truck drivers, cooperating with Contract Forces of Africa was also tasked with delivering the yellowcake to their client, with the driver being given specific order to not allow himself or anyone else to look under the canvas of the truck, which also nearly caused trouble when a checkpoint was set up just outside Kiziba Camp, due to an macroparasitic outbreak in the area, which was only averted when HQ contacted the CFA notifying them that they have no other options but to let the truck pass without an inspection. However, the truck and anyone else near the truck ended up turned into puppet soldiers after Venom Snake, who had come to steal the truck, came in close proximity of the convoy. Equipment Zero Risk Security, as well as the other PF's operating in the Angola-Zaire Border Region, were mostly supplied with Western arms and equipment. Western Equipment Firearms *AM MRS-4R Assault Rifle *UN-ARC CS Battle Rifle *UN AAM Machine Gun *MACHT-37 Submachine Gun Explosives/Launchers *Killer Bee Missile Launcher Vehicles *M84A MAGLOADER Main Battle Tank *STOUT IFV-SC Recon Vehicle *STOUT IFV-FS Fire Support Vehicle *BOAR-53CT Support Carrier Truck *APE T-41LV Jeep However, they were also known to use some Soviet equipment as well. Soviet Equipment Firearms *Kabarga-83 Shotgun Vehicles *HP-48 Krokodil Attack Helicopter Furthermore, in 1984 they were supplied with prototype Walker Gears by Cipher as part of Skull Face's plan. Uniforms The ZRS typically wore navy blue uniforms that possessed two breast pockets, epaulets, long dark pants with a sidearm holder and a red belt, and the PF's logo on their right sleeve. They also wore navy blue busker caps featuring the logo for ZRS in a shield format, and had tan combat boots. In some cases, they wore a waist equipment harness, bandoleer belts, and even a bit of body armor. More heavily armed soldiers, however, wore full-on riot suits, including a tactical vest, full-on shoulder armor, gauntlets, and leg armor, and a tactical helmet complete with a visor. The ZRS's armor in particular was primarily colored blue. Advertisements and Logo Zero-Risk Security was the only one of the three major PFs in Africa to have a discernible advertisement promoting it. It's main form of advertising was a blue poster, which depicted a ZRS soldier standing at attention and giving a salute with the ZRS slogan "I'll be quick and I protect you by firm guard" (with "I'll", "quick", "and", "protect" and "guard" being partially obscured by the saluting soldier), as well as part of the ZRS logo in the background, as well as the name and logo of the company at the bottom. The Diamond Dogs later stole several of them, and exploited the saluting pose of the soldier in front to use as additional camouflage for their Cardboard boxes to trick any PF soldiers in Africa and bypass an alert. The logo for the company is a yellow and black circle, with the name of the company being formatted to fit around the circumference of the circle (with "Zero Risk Security" being at the top, and "Special Protection Service" being at the bottom), as well as a globe within a hexagon with 12 stars forming a slight circle around the wireframe of the globe, as well as 12 spokes jutting out from the hexagon center. The spokes vary depending on whether they were located on the sides of the hexagon or the corners, with the latter being longer than the former. At the topmost spoke, a crown is adorned on top, while on the northwestern, southern, and northeastern spokes have the "Z", "R", and "S", adorned on them, respectively. Behind the scenes Zero Risk Security was a Private Force that was seen in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They were the main antagonists of Mission 16: Traitor's Caravan, Mission 28: Code Talker, Mission 35: Cursed Legacy, Mission 37: Extreme Traitor's Caravan, and Mission 48: Extreme Code Talker, and also received a mention in Mission 19: On the Trail. Due to a re-use of assets, Kill Count guards in the FOB Event "Bound Dragons" use the same models as Riot-Gear equipped Zero Risk Security guards, with "Zero Risk Security Inc." still visibily written on the back of the armor. References Category:Private Military Companies